Guardian Angel
by Eve1313
Summary: Alexis's an angel, born on Earth as a human and lived for 16 years. She didn't know she was an angel until after her death. Gabriel, the angel, told her in Heaven. He explained that she was to guard the Quiluete pack and Cullen coven. Full summary inside.
1. Prelude

**Alexis is an angel that was born human and lived for sixteen years on Earth. She didn't know she was an angel, until she arrived at Heaven after her death. Gabriel, God's messenger angel, explains everything to her, but leaves her with a bombshell. "You are to guard a vampire coven and werewolf pack in Forks, Washington." In this journey, Alexis is learns many things and is given a second chance at a life she never had. **

**This chapter is a bit short, compared to the future ones.**

Chapter 1: Sorrowful Good-Byes

"We come here today to mourn the lost of a love one..." the high priest said. I couldn't comprehend anything after that. I just stared at the casket where my one and only daughter lain. I knew this would happen. I was warn, but I always hoped it wasn't true. I still can't believe she is gone. I am not prepared to live a life without her. I didn't expect a daughter like her.

She was the sweetest and the most kind-hearted person you will ever meet. She is beautiful, and I'm not just saying that like a mother. She got her hair from my mother. It is naturally long, wavy, and black with random strands of purple and red hair. She has strong, Russian features. Her eye color, nose, and mouth matches my mother's and my grandmother's. Though, she has high cheek bones, freckles, and thick eyelashes like her father. Those eyelashes frame her big, brown eyes. It is one of the darkest browns I can recall and has speckles of dark reddish-amber in them.

With her looks, you would think she would be in a relationship. She never even thought to have a relationship. She was always happy, though.

She is so strong, emotionally and mentally I mean, physically she is as weak as a twig. Though, her looks deceives you. At 5'11" with a slender, yet athletic frame, you wouldn't believe that she broke nearly twenty different bones in her body when she was younger.

_So fragile, yet your only friends were boys, rough-ass boys._ I slightly shook my head. In every aspect she would surprise you; her friends, her reactions, her likes, everything.

No one believed that I was her mother. We were complete opposites. I with blonde hair and blue eyes, compared to my dark-haired, dark-eyed child. She towered over my 5'4" body.

She is into the arts, musical and actual art. Her grandmother taught her how to play the violin, and I taught her the acoustic guitar. When she was at her great-grandmother for a year, she was taught the cello (her personal favorite) by none other Aleksandra, aka her бабушкиж. (babo-sh-kee-zh) Then, Sam, her father, taught her to play the piano. By then, she had taught herself how to play the electric guitar. She is a natural drawer. Her dabbles are better than anything I could draw.

_There's no way she's gone._ I finally took my teary gaze off the casket, but I just turned it to the woods not far away. She loves to explore there... I noticed a young girl, around her age, in a white dress, knee-height, and loose combat boots. She reminded me of her. She was staring right at me. I gasped. _It can't be you._ She waved and smiled weakly as a single tear fell. She was telling me good-bye. "_Love you"_ I heard her voice in my head. Then, a slight breeze blew, and like dust, she vanished.

"Alexis.." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting at Heaven's Door

**Sorry it took so long! A chapter this short shouldn't have taken this long.**

**I fear that this story will be confusing, so I made this chapter as quick as possible to try and clear confusion. Probably wasn't a good idea to start a fanfiction in the middle of Semester Exams. **

**Oh, and I forgot this last. I am not Stephanie Meyer or own Twilight. [sadly ****] Well, hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Heaven's Gates

**Gabriel's POV**

I waited for Alexis for sixteen Earth years. Sixteen years is what I had to plan some way to explain this to her. Though in Heaven, time is absent.

My thoughts were interrupted by the thoughts of Alexis. _Is this heaven? It's so beautiful! Wait.. What happen to Marcus? Is he okay? _

"Alexis." I said causing her to jump. I had to calm her down if I wanted to even begin explaining this to her. "I'm Gabriel, God's messenger angel."

"How do you know my name?" she asked. "Where's Marcus?"

"I know your name because that's what God wanted to name you." I said.

"Well, where's Marcus?" she repeated.

"I can't answer that." I said.

"Well, why not?"

"It's difficult, Alexis."

"Please, call me Alex." She said. "Alexis is what my grandma calls me."

"Do you even know what your name means?" I asked. She looked taken back. "Defender of Mankind."

"Why would God want that to be my name?"

"Because you're an angel." I stated.

"You can't be serious?" she said.

"I am very much so." I said.

"If Imma angel, then why did I live on Earth for sixteen years?"

"Because God wanted to give you human experiences before you fulfilled your destiny."

"Well, is that why ain't I over there?" she asked pointing towards the line at the Book of Life. _You can take the girl from the south, but you can't take the south from the girl._ I thought hearing her thick southern accent.

"Yes."

"Do I have wings and powers and stuff like that?"

"Yes, well, not at the moment."

"How do I get them then?"

"A normal angel would receive his wings at birth, and then receive a power every birthday until his sixteenth birthday." I started to explain. "Since you have been on Earth during that time, I have to give you your powers now."

"Okay, well, let's do this." She said.

"I have to warn you, it will hurt." I said. She snorted.

"I have broken around twenty **different** bones. I think I can handle whatever you have for me." She said. I just shook my head and chuckled. She had no idea.

**Alexis POV**

_I just snorted at a angel.. God, please don't strike me with lightening._ I thought.

"First shall be your wings." He said focusing a glare on me.

After a few seconds, I started to feel a slight burn on my back. Then, it got hotter than any fire I've felt, as it crept down my back. I was doing all I could to hold in my screams. After what seemed like an eternity, the fire finally started to fade. Though, a slight warmth lingered on my back.

I turned my head not seeing the huge, white wings I had expected. "Where they go?" I asked spinning around.

"Here, look at your back." Gabriel said holding a mirror. I was about to ask where the mirror came from, but decided to let it go.

I noticed black lines through my white tank top. "Is that a tattoo?!" I yelled. Secretly, I've always wanted a tattoo, but never asked for one.

"Yes, it is." He stated. "That is how you hide your wings. Your powers and wings are displayed by tattoos. Only a person who knows about angels in depth will be able to understand them.

"Can I look at them?" I asked. He nodded. _Well, I don't know how to._ I thought. _Maybe if I just think about stretching them out._ _**FLOOSH.**_ They came flying out.

"Wo.. They are huge!" I was shocked. They are so long and beautiful. I spent forever just staring at them.

"We should continue, Alex." He said. _Why is he in such a rush?_

"Okay then." I said.

"Now, the five first years are like humans. You learn the basic needs to be an angel." He said. "After that, your powers will be determined by you likes and personality. The first five powers are super strength and speed, heighten senses, healing, a mental and physical shield, and invisibility."

"What tattoos will I get from that?" I asked.

"Well, since you have Russian in you, instead of Latin like normal angels, you will have **ангел **printed on the back of your neck." He said trying to pronounce it right.

"My neck will say angel on it." I stated. "I'm glad I have long hair then."

"Well, we have eleven more powers after this. Therefore, we need to hurry." He said. _Yes, sir._ I thought sarcastically just as the burn came back again.

It was in all my muscles, my head, eyes nose, and ears, all in my hands, and every bit of my skin. Though, the worst part was the back of my neck. I could feel the letter be inscribed in my neck. It felt like I was on fire from the inside out. I didn't know if it was the pain or my pride getting in the way of me screaming. Finally, the fire began to cool.

"Here's a little mirror." He said. _What's with him and mirrors?_ I thought as I grabbed it from him. I stepped in front of the big mirror he still had in his hands and pulled my hair away from my neck.

"All that for this little tattoo." I said to myself.

"I do not know what the rest of your powers are, but I do know that the last eleven will all happen at once for you." He said. Then, he became really focus.

I felt burns in my wrists, my ankles, and my head. As the burn rose to a fire, it traveled through to my hands, feet, and my eyes. Then, it traveled through my whole body slowly. It burned longer and hotter than the past fires. Once I thought I was going to die from such excruciating pain, it started to die down.

"Well," Gabriel started. "From what I can see, your powers are remarkable."

"What do you mean?" I said completely confused.

"I told you before that angels can read your tattoos and know your powers." He stated. "I can tell by your wrists that you have gain control over the fire, water, earth, and air."

"Wow…" I said. I have always had a thing about fire, not pyromanic kind of thing, just the idea of warmth, light, and comfort.

"By your right temple, I can tell you that you can see the future, read minds, and you are fueled by stars, the sun, moons, ectera ectera."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'fueled'?"

"Angels don't have to eat or sleep. They can, but if they don't have access or time to their energy is charged by some natural source."

"Okay?" I said. He was confusing the mess out of me, but I didn't want him to know that. Then, a mirror popped in front of me. I saw the tattoo he was talking about. It was little stars all around my temple and eye. It reminded me of Kat's from Miami Ink. I stared at that and my wrists while he went own about my powers. I felt kind of bad because I was tuning him out, but this was too much information to handle right now.

"So let's get training." He said snapping me back to reality.

"Huh?"

He snickered. "You haven't been listening to word I've said." He stated. "We have to train you so that you have control of your powers."

"Why would I need control of my power? Ain't everyone in here, I don't know, dead?" I asked. _Maybe I should have paid attention._

"Because, you are to guard a vampire coven and werewolf pack in Forks, Washington." He said.

"Come again?" I said. First off, vampires and werewolves don't exist. Second off, Forks don't even sound like a town. Next he going to tell me that there are faries living in Spoons being terrorized by trolls.

**Hoped y'all enjoyed it!! Kind of a cliffhanger, but not really. I hope to have the next chapter in by two or three days.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens

**Okay, first off, for those who have been reading this. I AM SO SORRY!! My life has gotten so freakin busy, between school, plays, and sports, I barely have enough time to breath. But no more excuses. I am going to try my best to write a chapter every day just to catch up for last time!**

**P.S.: the Cullens are finally coming in! Please review! I need criticism. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Myer. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**BPOV (Bella's)**

We were planning to leave Forks in the beginning of 2009, (A/N: based off when Breaking Dawn was published since this is after Breaking Dawn.) but there has been local talk about two new residents who have nothing to do with each other. The girl is barely eighteen and supposedly moved here to leave home. However, Edward and Carlisle believe that she might be something else. Their logic, or should I say Edward's, is that no one would leave their house and move to Forks, unless they had alternative motives. I haven't met the girl, so I have no idea what her motives are.

The man seems very suspicious, also. He has nothing to do with the girl that we know of. Edward and Carlisle believe he might be a rare Child of the Moon, or werewolf. This was for his strangely yellow eyes and repulsive smell. Therefore, we are here until we get to the bottom of this.

A flash of the woods went through my head. I looked down at Renesmee. She wanted to go hunting. "Okay, let's go." I said. We got up and left the living rooming. I quickly went to Carlisle office to tell Edward, and then Renesmee and I were off. It was nighttime, but a normally purple night for me was slightly brighter thanks to the full moon and clear skies.

We ran deep into the woods where no human would dare go. I immediately smelt a herd of deer a mile west. I watched as Renesmee ran in that direction. I followed her slowly, letting her get a head start. As soon as she slipped behind a curtain of green, I smelt it. A horrible stench that made me feel as if I needed a bath from just smelling it. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Renesmee. _No way I'm letting him get her._ I heard a deep growled as I broke through the green. A pitch-black seven-foot tall werewolf stood nearly a yard from Renesmee. I ran for her, but the beast had already pounced at her.

I watch in slow motion as this beast came closer and closer to Renesmee. Then, a white flash went in between them. The werewolf was flung in the opposite direction. He whined at the invisible impact. Then I noticed Renesmee was gone. I panic. Ignoring the werewolf, I started searching frantically.

Finally, I saw her in the arms of what I believe was the source of the white flash and invisible impact. The girl saw me, and then disappeared and reappeared in front of me. "Take her and run." The girl whispered to me. Before I could respond, she had already turned around and was facing the recovering werewolf.

I know she told me to leave, but I could not let someone who saved my baby fight this monster by herself.

It growled deeply at her, while, she just stood there calm. It pounced at her, but she simply dodged him. She spun around and hit him in the back of the head with her fist. The sound of the impact was bone crushing. He fell down with a moan.

She turned back to me. She stared me up and down. "You don't look like it hurt you. How's she?" the girl gestured towards Renesmee.

"I'm fine." Renesmee said. I look at her in amazement. She normally didn't talk much; she preferred to use her power for communication.

"Thank you." I said. "I don't know if I could have got to in enough time."

"It's no problem." She said with a smile. I knew she wasn't human by the way she saved Renesmee and her fight with the werewolf. However, she had a heart that was beating. She could be a shifter, but she didn't stick. "It's my job." Now, that confused me more.

"Why don't you come meet the rest of my family?" I asked. I bet she knew more about the Children of the Moon, and then maybe she'll tell us what she is.

"I would love that." She said sweetly.

We ran in silence through the forest. She kept up with my speed easily; it didn't even look like she was trying. I focused on the rapidly passing greens. The house was fast approaching. I knew the others would smell us coming, even this girl. She had a delicious smell that was tempting, yet I didn't want to hurt her.

We walked into the already-filled living room. Everyone stood so still that could only be accomplished by vampires.

Edward ran to Renesmee and me hugging us tightly, while Emmett and Jasper swiftly grabbed each arm of Renesmee's savior and held her against the wall.

"What are you doing to her?" I yelled.

"She tried to kill Nessie," Jacob husky voice said from the dark corner. "Alice saw it."

"No, she saw that man we were suspicious about _try_ to kill her," I defended, "While she saved her."

Renesmee grabbed Edward's and the approaching Jacob's neck for they were the closest. I guess she showed them what exactly happened.

Edward glanced at Emmett and Jasper and nodded. Renesmee jumped out of my arms and ran to her. "Are you okay, Alexis?" she asked. I shook my head. She was the silent type; she might have talked more to Alexis than Charlie.

"I'm fine." She said smiling. "Your family was just trying to protect you."

"Why can't I read your mind?" Edward blurted. He was normally not this rude, but when it came to his family, he wanted answers and he wasn't afraid to step on anyone's toes.

"Because I have a mental shield," she stated becoming immediately serious. She and Edward had a short stare off before she spoke again. "I have superhuman speed, too, like all angels."

"How-" Edward started.

"I can read minds," she said. "And yes, I am an angel, everyone."

"You mean from heaven?" Carlisle asked.

She turned in his direction. "Yes, I was sent here to protect y'all and the Shapeshifters at the reservoir."

"Why would God send angels to protect _us_?" Edward asked; the way he said us, like he was disguised with the idea. I knew he believed that we were monsters, or at least he saw himself as one.

"Y'all ain't monsters." She drawled. I couldn't help but smile. "_A southern angel,"_ I thought.

"That's a long story, Bella." She said to me; she must have read my mind.

"Wait. You can read my mind?" I asked. _"Is it possible that my shield isn't as strong as it was?"_ I thought.

"Yes, and nothing's wrong with your shield. It's just my powers are beyond any earthly power." She stated. "Of course, my powers are weaker here, but there are a lot of things different here."

"When you say here, you mean Earth." Edward stated. She nodded. "We could have used your help six months ago."

"I was alive then." She said her eyes full of pain and sadness.


	4. Chapter 3: Dealing with Sam

**Okay, I decided to go ahead and publish this one for my lack of attention to this story. I hope I don't move too fast or slow with this story [I'm not talking about the time it takes, but the actual plotline.] I would have had it this morning, but I had play practice! It's so fun! We are performing in a week :/ I'm so nervous.**

**P.S. I made two new fanfictions. I can't help it. My mind thinks too fast for one story. Hopefully with the other two stories, I will be able to focus better. I don't know how it works, but it does for me. Forgive me, I'm weird.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. Bummer...**

APOV (Alexis)

After I explained who I was to the Cullens, they were quite accepting. I was halfway there, now I had to meet Sam, the shapeshifters leader. Carlisle agreed to take me to meet him.

"Thank you for taking me." I said.

He smiled. "Of course, Alex. I am not one to get in God's way."

He was a very religious human, I knew. He carried his religion with him through his transformation. I can tell that he wanted to know what it was like in heaven. I can also tell that he has hope that if a vampire were to die they could go to heaven. Unlike Carlisle, Edward believed they were damned to hell.

We drove in silence, which was perfectly fine with me. I hadn't had much of a chance to see what Forks looked like. It seemed like one big contradiction. It was full of vivacious green everywhere, and yet the sky was nearly always dark and doom-like. The nature was beautiful, yet overpowering; lively, yet draining. As we made it closer to the destination, I notice the green thin out and the rocks and ocean start to form. Sam is allowing Carlisle to come on the Rez, which I learn was against the treaty they made.

It didn't take long to get to Sam's house. He wanted to meet there without the rest of the pack. I stepped out of Carlisle's black BMW and followed him into the house. It had a small town feel that I love. As so as we stepped in the door, I smelt the great smell of home cooking.

"This must be Alexis." Emily said with a plate full of cookies. "Hi, I'm Emily."

Of course, I already knew that. I was told everything I needed to know before I was sent here. I knew what had happened to Emily, how she got her scars. I knew that Sam imprinted on her. I knew that they had a love for each other that I could only dream of.

I responded with a hi as soon as Sam came in.

"Hey Alexis, I'm Sam." He said shaking my hand. He gestured for Carlisle and me to sit at their dinner table. "Now, from what Carlisle told me, which wasn't much, you are an angel sent from heaven to protect us."

I nodded. "Yes, well, as Edward said, y'all could have used help in the past few months, but there is some danger that is coming that will be worse than anything y'all have faced."

"And you are here to help us defeat him?" he asked.

"No, I'm here to defeat him myself." I said. "There's no way I can let y'all get hurt."

"We have superhuman abilities that could help you." Sam said. "We can't just let someone we known for maybe a minute protect us by themselves."

"Well, if you are worried about my ability to protect myself, I have abilities, also." I said. "I promise you, I can take care of myself."

Sam was obviously not happy about the idea, but do believe he was giving in. "I just can't do that."

"Maybe, we could reach a compromise." I suggested.

He studied my face, as if he were trying to decide whether to trust me or not. "We might." He said reluctantly. "Whatever we decide, it can't effect the pack's duty."

"Understandable." I said.

"And you aren't facing any danger alone." He said. That could be a problem.

**Hope y'all like this chapter! I don't know why but these first few chapters seem very short to me. I'm sure the chapters will get longer as the story goes along. And remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE! I BET OF YOU!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Four Little Wolves

**Okay, here's another chapter! I did it in third person, but I'm not that great at third person. I just wanted to try it and get some feedback. Could y'all PLEASE review and give me some criticism? I know it's weird to ask for criticism, but I don't know if I'm really doing good or if I need to improve on something. Hope y'all like it!!**

**Oh, and about my other two stories for those who are interested, it isn't a Twilight fanfiction. The first is a Dark Guardian fanfiction, but there's a problem. There ain't a Dark Guardian category. For those who don't know, Dark Guardian is a series by Rachel Hawthorne. Moonlight, Full Moon, and Dark of the Moon are the current books out, but there is a new one coming out in March called Shadow of the Moon. The second story isn't a specific fanfiction yet, it's a pirate story. Okay, even I think that that's weird, but I'm a pirate in the play I'm in. The character I'm acting out is a real pirate, Mary Read, and I got curious and researched a couple of things. So, I started a story based off that. I wanted to make a Historical category in the fanfiction, so maybe we can write stories on interesting historical things. Please tell me what y'all think about these ideas. **

**ANY REVIEW IS A GOOD REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, and I am not Stephanie Meyer. **

**P.S. ****Aya Takahashi****, it's like you read my mind. For that, this chapter is dedicated to you. I thank all three of y'all that have review!! But, I beg for more!! I'M SELFFISH!!! **

**TPOV (Third POV)**

Alexis becomes custom to the live of the Cullens and enjoys it dearly. One day, the Cullens went hunting, and she was left alone in their huge house to explore. The first thing that attracted her was the grand piano. She felt bad about not asking to play it, but decided it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. She starts just fiddling on the keys, then it transformed to composing. She got lost in her music, so her wings flew out of the tattoo, she didn't mind this, though. They seemed to like the music. As time passes, she is still stuck in the music and barely notices the pack of shapeshifters barging in. Four of them surrounded her. They all stared at her in awe.

Her reply was simply, "What? You've never seen a angel?" It was a joke, they knew, but what she didn't know was that these four shapeshifters just imprinted on her at the exact same time.

They stared at her until Sam, the leader, walked in. He cursed. He knew exactly what happened. Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry imprinted on Alexis. Sam never informed the others about Alexis. He somehow kept her a secret to his pack. They would meet on many occasions, discussing the status of the pack and if there were any dangers concerning her.

"Alex! Where are the Cullens?" Sam asked urgently. His voice broke the staring contest she was having with these four. She was confused and trying to understand the four's actions.

"They went huntin'.." She replied with her musical voice filled with as much confusion as her southern accent. The four had a collective deep breathe in hearing her voice. Every one of them believed it was the most beautiful thing they heard.

He cursed again. "I need to talk to them." He told her as if she could summon them from thin air.

"What's the problem?" she said suddenly serious.

He took a deep, unnecessary breathe of frustration. "We picked up three unknown male vampires. We are completely positive that they aren't Cullens."

He, along with the other four, made their eyes to her wings. She blushed, from the attention, and quickly tucked them back into the tattoo.

"Let me see if they have their phone." She said turning around to the house phone. She could feel the stares on her back. "They turn to the tattoo on my back when I tuck them in." She said trying to get the attention off herself.

As soon as she reached for the phone, it rang. "Stupid, little, psychic pixie." she mumbled. "Hello?"

"OMIGOD! Are you okay, Alex?" a high-pitched voice came, Alice, of course. She continued to ramble at amazing speeds. Alice was obvious worried about an angel's brittle bones and skin. She feared that Alex was dead for she could not see her future.

"Alice." she drawled, trying to calm her down. "Everything's fine. The pack's here. That's why you can't see me."

Alex turned around to face Sam inches away from her face. She yelped, making Alice as wired as she was when Alex answered the phone.

Sam gave an apologetic look and took the phone. "Alice. It's Sam. Put Carlisle on." He went to the other room to fill in Carlisle.

Alex walked back over to the piano and closed the case, scared she would damage it. However, she still stared down at it.

"Why don't you continue playing? It was beautiful, Alexis." Paul said. The other three were glaring at him, all thinking the same thing. _He better not be making a move on her._ In fact, he was. He, too, imprinted on Alexis.

"Thank you." she said, her accent thickened with sincerity. She sat on the bench as the four others surrounded the piano, but Paul a little closer than the others. She went to open the case, but hesitated.

"Go ahead." Paul said smiling at her. She smiled back and opened the case. She closed her eyes and went with what she was feeling. Her music reflected the love she has felt from the Cullens and the sudden acceptance she felt from the pack. As she went on, she had a quick flash of the Cullens coming. She knew they would be here in seconds.

She stopped abruptly. They all look at her curiously, and then they smelt the sickly-sweet scent of vampires. Alex lightly closed the case and stood up. She walked into the living room, shapeshifters following, as one-by-one the Cullens entered through the back door.

She still didn't understand the attention she got from these four. Normally, she hated attention, but this was different. As soon as Edward walked in he knew they imprinted on her. _How can an angel be sent down to this Earth to protect monsters, like myself, and now mutts imprint on her?_ He thought to himself. Alexis blocked everyone's thoughts and only read them when she needed to, so she never heard this.

Carlisle got right to business and started talking to Sam about the three unknown vampires. They moved to Carlisle's office. Alexis felt like she should follow, but something about the attention from the wolves perked her curiosity, so she sat one of their new sofas.

Edward was going to explain to her what was happening, but Sam's thought stopped him. _Please, I have to explain it to her and the others at the Rez. She's coming over anyway._ With that thought, Sam left the room with Carlisle. Bella noticed this exchange, but didn't understand it. She squeezed Edward's hand as she let him read her mind just to ask what they were talking about. He just shook his head and whispered "Later, Love" in her ear.

Alexis turned her attention to the four boys staring at her. She shifted uncomfortablely in the seat.

"So, you're a musician?" Jared asked.

"I guess you could call me that." Alex replied. "I love to play, but I would never be a professional."

"Is the piano the only thing you play?" Quil asked.

"No, I play many other instruments," she said. "I'm not quite sure if I could name all of them."

There was a moment of silence, like when someone's thinking of something to say to keep the conversation going. "You are a real angel?" Embry asked.

"_Naw. I'm punkin' the Cullens."_ She thought sarcastically. "Yeah, Sam told me that he never explained it to y'all. It was part of our compromise."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well, I'm here to protect y'all from something incredibility dangerous," She started. "But Sam didn't want me to go against something that strong alone. So, we made a compromise. My protection can't get in the way of y'all's duties as shapeshifters and only he and I could meet. In return, I could him from whatever this danger is if I prove myself, and he gave me a full report every week about anything that might be danger. There was one condition. If at any time it look like I was on the verge of death while protecting y'all, I would have to let y'all help me."

They were silence for a few seconds, taking in the information they were given. They couldn't believe that someone was sent to protect them; them who are suppose to protect everyone else.

"It's time for us to leave." Sam said reentering the living room. "Alex, do you want to come now or later?"

"I think I'll go ahead and come." She said, wanting to learn more about this strange attention she was getting.

"Okay, well, I'll take her back here." Sam said to Carlisle. "We'll continue when I come back."

With that, they left. There was no need for a vehicle they could all run at incredible speeds. They made it to the Sam's house in a few minutes. Once everyone settled down at the dining table, Sam began to speak.

"Okay, there are two things I have to talk to all of you about." He said. "First, the unknown vampires and the Child of the Moon. We fear that they might be working together. We don't know much about the vampires, and the werewolf has gone underground. So that's the worst case scenario. We are going to split up and search for anything about them. We will never have a group less than three searching. You need to keep aware of everything around you."

"That seems simple enough." Paul said.

"Well, here comes the hard part, the second thing." He continued. "Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry have imprinted on you, Alex."

There was deafening silence, the kind you get after hearing something unbelievable. Alex had to finally speak; she couldn't handle it much longer. "Wait, I thought that only one person can imprint on another."

"Not exactly, an imprint isn't just love. It is mainly what you need from that person. Like, one could be a best friend; another could be a brother you never had, while the last one could be the love of your life."

"What do we do?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Sam said. "This thing is natural. It will do what is meant to be."

_That line sounded as corny as Uncle Earl at last year's family reunion._ Alex thought. **(A/N: Yes, I have a Uncle Earl. Yes, he does make really corny jokes. And yes, he actually performed at last year's family reunion.)**

**Hope y'all like it!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. Author's Note

Okay, I am trying to set up a poll for the viewers to see who they think Alex should choose for what. I have an idea for who I want her to be with, but I also care about the people who are reading this. I would also like to add that the four that have imprinted on her haven't and probably won't imprint on the people they did in the book.

I have a problem though, I don't know how to set up the polls :/ SORRY :(

Also, tomorrow's dress rehearsal for my play!:) YAY!!! And then Friday and Saturday will be the real deal! I'm so excited/happy/nervous.

So please forgive me for not updating:( the closer to the play, the more you have to focus on it. Please pray for me and vote on that poll once I figure out how to do it!

Thank y'all!! I love all my viewers!!!


	7. Chapter 5: Imprinting 101

**The play was a big success!:) YAY!! The crowd loved it, our director loved it, and I loved it!:) I hope y'all forgive me for making y'all wait. We had a cast party afterwards, and I am so freakin' sore right now from dancing!! I really need to start back working out.. and BBJ.. I hope y'all like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

APOV (Alexis)

After Sam left, there was another strange silence, not the awkward kind, but the deep thinking kind. I finally spoke up, "Well, that was a bombshell." I shifted uncomfortablely in the seat as all the attention turned to me. "So, what should we do?"

They looked at each other, then me. I guess they were going to do exactly what Sam said, nothing. "I can show you around the Rez." Paul chimed in. The guys started to mumble that they could do the same thing.

"Well," I started. "If everyone comes at once then I really won't get to know anything about anyone."

They all chimed in explaining why they should go first. They got louder and louder until I finally whistled really high. "Paul's going first. He made the suggestion."

They didn't complain. Paul had a big smile on his face flashing some pearly whites that contrast with his tan skin. The others had a sad look in their eye, while Paul's had a spark in his eyes that could light up a room. His entire face made me smile.

"Do you like the beach?" he asked dragging me out of Sam's house. I nodded smiling like an idiot. "I'll show you La Push."

We walked down a little path that led to La Push. It was nearly deserted. It was an abnormal sunny day. The waves were low, though, not surfing material.

"We normally cliff dive here." He said with a smile of excitement. "It's really fun."

"I got to try that." I said. I wasn't going to tell him about my fragileness. Angels have weaker bones than humans, that is one of the reasons they are blessed with the power of healing.

"Well, if you like a rush, you'll like it." He said.

"Oh yeah." I agreed. We walked down the shoreline in silence. He held my boots and his tennis shoes while the tide gently washed over our feet.

"What kind of stuff do you like, other than music?" he asked me.

"Well, I like to draw," I stated. "But I still have a little country in me. I was born in Mississippi, so when I was, well, human, I did things like hunt, fish, and go mudboggin'."

He laughed. "I can tell from your boots and southern drawl. What's mudboggin?"

"It's when you go riding on a four-wheeler, or a truck, or a jeep through the mud." I laughed. "It's really fun and wild."

He let out a small chuckle. "Your personality is just different. You're into the arts, and yet you like to go tear up some mud."

"That's what my mom use to say." I said. "Yeah, she didn't understand how I could like such creative thing, and yet hang out with rough boys all the time. I guess southern belles just were my type of friends."

"Do you miss them?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, especially my family, they were the best." I bit my lip thinking about Marcus. "I had one best friend with me when I, well, died."

He just looked at me in silence. "See, God sent me as a human on Earth for sixteen years. He told my parents that I would die then and be an angel. They didn't tell me though. So, my best friend and I were in a car wreck. I don't know if he died with me or what."

He gave me a sympathetic grin and hugged me. I was happy he tried to comfort me. It's nice having people care for you. After a few moments, I realized that we separated and were staring at each other. He had beautiful eyes. They were a deep brown that seem to be a borderline black. Then, he looked out at ocean.

"The sun's setting. You want to head back?" he asked me extending his hand. I took it and nodded. We walked in silence up the stairs. I felt the heat from his hand warm my entire body. I have a slightly higher body temperature than humans, but not as high as shifters. I finally released his hand when we approached the house.

I really don't know what this means. I know I have a connection with Paul, but I think that's just the imprint. I need to spend time with all of them. This crap is confusing.

"Took you two long enough." Jared said. "We drew straws. I'm next!" He had a grin on his face, while the others had a glare in their eyes. I looked over at Paul who seemed on edge. He glared worse than the others. He then glance at me and shrugged. That confused me even more.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested. "I don't need sleep, but y'all do. We can meet up in the morning."

"We wanted to take you to a bon fire tonight." Jared pouted. I weighted my opinions. Well, it wouldn't hurt, I mean, he said we. That means Paul's going to be there. I don't know what it is, but I feel safe with him. That's not right, I'm supposed to be protecting them, not the other way around.

"I guess I will." I said reluctantly. Everyone had a big grin plastered on their face. It made me happy.

**I'm going to do the bon fire as a whole separate chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed. And please check out the Dark Guardian fanfiction. And tell others about it! I really want to get it popular too! It's a really good series!**


	8. Chapter6:LoveisaBattlefield:PatB revised

**Hope y'all liked the previous chapter! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! [especially my sis!] I hope that this chapter is as good. P.S. For future reference, I based Jared's personality off of one of my guy friends who's name happens to be Jared. He's a bit perverted, but he's funny. Embry and Quil are going to be similar to each other. I based them off my cousins. One of them is shy, while the other is more gregarious.**

APOV (Alexis)

Jared and I sat near the fire on the ground. It was warm and nice, which reminded me of my friends and home.

"I use to have bonfires all the time." I told Jared. "Me and my friends would go to one every weekend. All you'd see were jacked-up trucks, jeeps, and four-wheelers, blaring country music and old rock."

"You're a true blue Southern." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled. "We'd have some people playing guitars closer to the fire."

"I'm guessing you were one of them." He said. I nodded. "Was there ever alcohol?"

"Oh yeah." I said smiling. He barked a laugh. "What? I may be a angel now, but I was human, not only human, but a country catholic human."

He laughed even more. "Yeah, I was a good girl, seriously. I've never been drunk. I knew better. My dad would of tan my hide if I came home drunk."

"Well, have you ever been busted by the cops?" He asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"There was this one time; the only cop in the town came down." I said as his eyes widen. "I was in the top of one of the barns nearby the fire, and I had to dive in the hay."

He barked the loudest laugh I have heard in a long time. After he settled down, we continued talking, exchanging stories and whatnot. I told him about the bonfires and parties I went to with my friends, all the times we rolled people's houses, and the mudbogging we did. While he explained what trouble him and Paul would get into before the pack, not only the trouble, but also the fights. Apparently, Paul had an anger problem. That's definitely not good for a Shapeshifter.

He chuckled. "Paul's really pissed at me now." I gave him a confused look. "We can read each other thoughts, so I can tell he's really wanting to hurt me."

I glanced over at him. He had a death stare on Jared. "_I can see the anger problem now." _I thought. His nostrils were flared, his eyes burned with anger, and his hands were dug into the dirt.

"I wonder what's got him so angry." I thought aloud.

Jared chuckled again. "You don't want to know."

"Your time's up, Jared." Embry said. Jared lost his smile for a second, but then he smiled at me and got up. As Embry sat beside me, I watched Jared and Paul walk off into the forest. I had a bad feeling about that.

"Man, this is like speed dating, huh?" Embry said catching my attention.

I let out a hollow laugh. "Yeah, I guess. At least it's longer than a minute."

He nodded with a smile. "I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your position."

"I don't quite know myself." I said. "I'm just running with it."

He nodded. Then, he started rambling on about things. I didn't quite catch them; I was preoccupied with worries of Paul and Jared. Paul looked very mad, and if Jared was telling the truth, no one needed to mess with Paul when he's mad. I hope Paul don't hurt Jared, or get hurt.

"Are you okay, Alex?" he asked with worry in his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt. I was supposed to be spending time with him, yet I was worried about Paul and Jared.

"I'm just worried about.. things." I said. I couldn't keep my mouth shut, but I couldn't tell the entire truth.

"If it's about Paul and Jared, don't worry." He said. I tried to believe him, "Even if they are in a fight, they can heal quickly. They'll be fine." But that shot all my hope down the drain.

I nodded anyway. _Maybe he'll think I believe._ "You don't believe me." He stated.

I just sat there. I really didn't want to lie, nor did I want to tell the truth. I mean, it's got to hurt know that a girl you imprinted on isn't that interested in what you are saying.

"If you want me too, I'll check on them for you." He said, causing me to smile. How could I be so selfish? I wanted to make sure they were okay, but I mean, it ain't fair to Embry.

"Look," he said. "It's no problem. I don't want you worrying."

It made me happy that someone cared for me that much. I watched as he walked towards the woods, but as soon as he wasn't visible, Quil sat down beside me.

"You really shouldn't worry." He said. I was kind of tired of people eavesdropping, but when you have super hearing it's kind of hard not to. "They aren't going to kill each other." _He _**_had_**_ to put the thought in my head._

He tried to tell me it would be alright and that they were okay, but I just had this really bad feeling. After a minute or two of him trying to help me, I noticed he shut up and snapped his head in the direction of where the other three ran.

"Come on," Was all he said. It frighten me when he jerked me up with panic in his eyes. It terrified me when he ran hard towards the woods. I did the first thing that came natural. I spread my wings and flew.

**PPOV(Paul) While Alex talked to Embry and Quil.**

"What were you thinking?!" I yelled at Jared. He's my best friend, but he can be a idiot at times.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. This just pissed me off more. He didn't even know what he was doing wrong. I started shaking.

"You know exactly what I mean." I said in a low, warning tone. He looked at me clueless. I took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. "First off, you told her about my supposed anger problem. She knows what happened to Emily! She's not going to want to talk to me, or be anywhere near me!" I yelled.

"You need to calm down, Paul." He told me backing away.

"I'm not through yet." I said sternly. "You can't think of the girl I imprinted on like that. I can hear your thoughts. She's beautiful, but you can't think of her like that."

"Dude, I imprinted on her to." He said. He can't say that. What he feels for her is nothing like what I feel. "It's her choice, not yours, so don't try and make it for her."

I snapped. Just the thought of my best friend trying to steal the girl I imprinted away from me, mad me pissed off. Before I could stop it, I felt the fire in my spine. In a split second, I was in my wolf form. I charged for Jared. Right before I hit him, he transformed into his wolf form, too. We started rolling on the ground, growling, clawing, and snapping at each other.

**QPOV(Quil)**

After running a mile through the woods, we found it, Paul and Jared trying to rip each other into shreds. Alex quickly dove down beside me, sending a gush of air at such force that almost knocked me over. She tucked in her wings and started yelling at them. Embry was just standing there in shock. He had no idea what to do.

Sam finally showed up. _"What happened?" _he asked mentally.

"_They're fighting over Alex." _ I said.

He cursed. _"I knew this would happen. We got to stop them; they'll kill each other."_

I nodded, and he started to explain a plan to me, but Alex was already trying to stop them. The girl I care for dearly started stomping towards the fighting wolves. Embry and I were yelling for her to stop, but about five feet from a momentarily separated Paul and Jared, she darted straight into them faster than anyt_hing_ I have seen move. Paul and Jared lunged for each other not noticing Alex.

At first, I thought she was dead. For a whole two seconds, I thought my world had just crumpled in to tiny pieces with my heart, but then, I saw the two separate. A slightly purple wall was pushing them in opposite directions, and, in the middle, there was Alex.

"I said stop!" she boomed; she was fuming so much her face was blood red. If she were a Shapeshifter, she'd already transformed. Both Paul and Jared froze and the same thoughts went through their head. _"I almost killed her."_

I knew that they were disgusted with themselves. That's why I didn't chase them when they ran deeper into the woods, not to finish the fight, but to hide from Alex. They didn't want to harm Alex anymore.

"Where the hell did they go?" she yelled, and then slapped her mouth shut. She was blushing bad. I guess angels are supposed to cuss.

"I'm calling Carlisle." Sam said, pulling out his cell phone. "He's going to take you back to his house, and we'll get this straighten out."

He was on the phone with him for less than a minute, and as soon as he closed his phone. "I repeat, where the heck did they go?" Alex said. "And why did they leave?"

"They went to change back," He stated. This was very close to home to him, except his situation ended worse. He knew exactly how they fell. "And they don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" she asked offended. "I know I have weak bones and all, but they only damn thing they were hurting were their selves." I guess she threw the cussing thing out the window. "The only reason they ain't still fighting right now is because I broke it up. And look at me, there ain't a scratch on me."

"Still," Sam started. "They thought that they could have killed you right there."

"But they didn't." she said. "And now, I don't know if they are okay. One of them could be severely injured."

"We heal very rapidly." Sam stated emotionlessly. He wasn't happy that she didn't understand the exact position they were in.

"Yeah, but what if they broke a bone?" she asked. "It would grow back improperly. Then, it would have to be re-broken and aligned. They need to worry about themselves sometimes."

Sam was about to argue back, but the Cullens pulled up in a jeep, or at least most of them.

"Is everyone okay, Sam?" Carlisle asked looking at Alex.

"Yeah," he replied. "Paul and Jared ran in the woods, so they should be alright."

Edward walked beside Carlisle and whispered something, but it was too fast. Alice grabs Alex's arm gently and pulls her to the jeep where Emmett and Jasper were standing. I guess they expected a full on war or something.

"We are going to sort this out." Sam said. "Then, we'll call you."

"Okay," Carlisle said. "Let it be soon. The three unknown vampires seem to quiet lately. I think they might be planning something. Be cautious."

Sam nodded, and with that, the Cullens left with my world. Never promising me another day with her.

**I hope y'all liked it!! Another P.S. I realized that I haven't used some of the main characters like the other Cullens or Seth and Leah from the wolf pack, but I promise y'all they are coming in. I have a big plan for everyone. I hope it's good! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO FIX!! POR FAVAMOS!!! (its por favor=please, but it's one of my Spanish class's joke)**


	9. Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

**Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I know what I want to say; it's just expressing it in the right way is been difficult lately. I might be losing my muse. I know I got a good story for the Dark Guardian fic, but it's really difficult for me to write the right things at the right times. I hope y'all enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ^.^**

**(oh, how I despise these) DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, nor am I Stephanie Meyer. **

Chapter 7: The Drive Home

The trees zipped past us as Carlisle was driving. It had been silent for the first few minutes, causing some intense tension to build in the jeep.

"We leave her with the mutts for a day, and this is what happens." Edward mumbled to himself.

"They aren't mutts," I said. "And no one was hurt."

"You fractured both your forearms." He gritted through his teeth. I guess he didn't like me defending them. "You were almost kill."

"I was not almost killed." I said. I hated it when people think I can't handle things. "I had it under control. You don't even know what happened."

"You mean, I don't know that you ran in the middle of two pissed off shapeshifters fighting each other." He said. "I saw it replay over and over in Quil and Embry's mind."

"Then, I guess you also knew that I broke them apart." I said. "I'm not stupid. I may be a little brittle, but I'm here to protect y'all and the pack. Y'all can't try to protect me from things. You may think your indestructible, Edward, but you aren't."

"It seems to be that you are the one that thinks she's indestructible." He said. "Unlike you, our bones don't break with a firm hand shake."

"Unlike you, I can heal myself in a matter of seconds, and it doesn't hurt." I snapped back. I felt waves of calm coming from Jasper. "I'm sorry Jasper." I said. I forgot how our emotions affect him.

"It's fine. I'll tell you now, I want to kill them werewolves and Edward." He said. "Y'all just need to calm down."

Edward sat there in silence. Normally, I wouldn't read anyone mind unless I had to, but I needed to make sure he wouldn't hurt the ones I'm supposed to protect. _She's so damn stubborn, just like Bella._

I let out a light chuckle. It loosened the tension a little, or that might have been Jasper. That dude is seriously like a human joint. He can make anyone chill.

We took a left off the highway onto a long, narrow driveway. I watched as the overly green trees passed by us. Their beautiful house grew bigger as we quickly approach it. Carlisle parked Emmett's jeep next to Rosalie's convertible. They all got out extremely quickly. I took my time. I, of course, could have beat them all out of the vehicle, but didn't really want to. It just hit me. Paul and Jared ran away from me. _Will they ever talk to me again?_

I pushed the thought to the back of my head. Sam said that he'll handle it. It will be all right. I walked my way to the living room. Esme was in the kitchen. She was making me food, trying to help in anyway. I love that about her. She was like the mother I miss so dearly. The smell was heavenly hot chocolate and cinnamons. _They'll be ready soon._ She thought. Then, she started thinking about Carlisle. He was, apparently, in his study, which was filled with paintings and books. I could spend months in there.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie weren't in the room. I guess they either went up stairs, or hunting.

Edward and Bella were quietly talking to each other in the love seat, oblivious to the world. Jacob was playing with Renesmee. It was amusing to see every time she laughed or giggled, his entire face would light up. This house was full of love. The same love Sam and Emily have for each other. However, other than that, there isn't much love at the Rez.

Renesmee walked up to me and held her hands out, so I picked her up. Through my stay here, she has grown a lot. Apparently half-vampires grow extremely quickly, so over the few weeks she grown a year. Now, she was around seven. She was an average size girl, but I happen to be freakishly tall, so I had to pick her up. She placed her hand on my neck. _Are you okay, Aunt Alex?_

I smiled. No matter the mood I was in, Nessie could make me smile. I nodded. _Did Uncle Paul hurt you?_ Now that was odd. It wasn't just Paul in the fight. Jared was there, too. "No, I'm fine." I smiled, letting her down. She walked over to Edward and dragged him to his piano. She told him a song to play, and like putty in her hands, he did.

I saw Bella and Jacob watching this interaction both with loving smiles on their face. They both knew about Paul's anger problem, I assume. I mean, Jacob was in the same pack, and Bella use to hang around the pack all the time. I decided to confront them.

"Did y'all say something about Paul's anger problem?" I asked.

"So you know about it." Jacob said to himself more than to me.

"We were just worried about you." Bella said in their defense.

I let out a small chuckle. I like how they were concern for me, but it was unnecessary. "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

"I brought you some cinnamons and hot chocolate." Esme said with a tray holding the food.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the tray. "You really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense." She said. "Nothing helps a day like food." If you were to add a Southern accent in there, she would have sounded like a true blue Southern mom.

After I finished my food and drink, I decided to take a little trip to Carlisle office.

**Hope y'all enjoyed!! I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully tomorrow. I was going to continue writing in this chapter, but it seems better split them up. REVIEW PLEASE!! I love reviews. It brings me inspiration!:) **

**Love Y'all!!**

**Guns, Love, and Nuns,**

**Eve1313**


	10. Chapter 8: A Thousand Tactics

**Spring Break has given me time to think clearer! So, I have this chapter for y'all. However, I feel kinda bad that I don't have more.**

**I don't know if I have mention it or not, but I'm thinking about writing an Alice In Wonderland fic. However, I'm going to wait a while to start it. I need to get this and the Dark Guardian story up and running. If anyone is curious about the AIW fic just PM me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ain't Stephanie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight.**

"Come in." Carlisle said. I walked into his study, one of my favorite rooms. It was full of pictures and books that told many historical stories. I could spend a whole day here just reading. "Alex!" he said smiling.

"Hey Carlisle." I said, sitting in a chair near his desk.

"What may I do the honor?" he asked, putting down a thick book.

"Well, I overhear you saying something about the vampires." I started. "I was just wanting to be caught up on things."

"Okay, well, they seem to reside on the outskirts of the county." He started. "Last week they came through the woods. What Edward and I believe is that they are looking for something. However, it seems like they know we are here. We catch their scent everywhere in the woods, but a mile from our house it disappears. Now this week, they haven't moved." He said.

"Maybe, they've found what they are looking for," I said, "and now, they're moving."

"Or they are preparing to attack." A voice said behind me. I jumped two feet in the air. I didn't hear him, smell him, or even sense him here, but somehow Jasper snuck up on me. That creeped me out a little. Jasper, being engulfed in war during his human life, is always expecting battles. After everyone got use to me being here, Jasper insisted that I learn to fight. I knew they were surprised when I showed them my colorful mix martial arts background.

"There is one thing that has us worried." Carlisle said. "Alice can't see them."

"Can't see them? Like the pack?" I asked.

"It's different." Jasper stated. "She can't see them, but she can still see things that happen when they are around."

"Call me stupid, but don't that mean she can see them?" I asked.

"No, she knows they are suppose to be there, but she can't see them, nor does she know what they plan on doing." He said.

"So these vampires have some extra abilities or something?" I asked.

"It seems like it." Carlisle said. "Yet, they don't seem to have much control over it, as if the power was new to them. I think that, if given the proper time, Alice wouldn't even know they were supposed to be there."

"Newborn." Jasper stated. That one word made the hairs on my neck stand. I knew that I could handle them with ease, but just the thought of a Cullen or a Quileute getting hurt sent shivers down my spine. I wouldn't let that happen. God brought me here to protect them, and I would do so at all cost.

"Everything will be alright." I said more to myself than to them. I got up, walked to their back yard, and planned a thousand tactics to protect the ones I cared for. In between the thousand of tactics and the thousands of stars in the night sky, I couldn't help, but worry about Paul and Jared. _Where were they? Were they injured? Would I ever see them again?_

**JPOV(Jasper)**

Alexis left before I could even propose what I thought. "Carlisle," I said to get his attention. He looked up in acknowledgement. "How many vampires know where we are?"

"Not many, why?" he asked me.

"How many of them would not want us knowing they are here?" I asked, ignoring his question.

It took him a whole second to understand what I was saying. "You think it's the Volturi?"

"Yeah, I don't know how, but I think they figured out about Alex," I said, "Or about that werewolf. Either way, they got a new member, a newborn."

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Jasper." Carlisle said. "If this is the Volturi, and they are looking for Alex, then we'll take care of it. If they are looking for the werewolf, then that's one less problem."

As I walked off to meet Alice, I heard Carlisle phone go off. Then, I heard Sam's voice and lost interest. I didn't have nothing against the shifters, other than the fact the smell like shit. It's just they handled the Renesmee situation horribly. They almost started a war between us, just because they thought my sweet niece could of killed a bunch of innocent people. Then there's Jacob imprinting on her. Bella's reaction was priceless, well, not priceless. It cost me a pretty penny, losing that bet with Emmett. I just hope those mutts don't hurt Alex. I mean, she not only saved Nessie, but she's selflessly protecting all of us.

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN! I was going to add them in from the beginning. You know the power-hungry Aro would love to get his hands on a GUARDian angel to be in is Volturi GUARD. I hope the revised is a little better. I'm still a bit brain dead, but hopefully I improved. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Guns, Love, and Nuns,**

**Eve1313**


	11. Chapter 9: Actions Brings Consequences

**Since my last chapter was REALLY short, I made this one up. I was gunna put them together, but they don't mix that well.**

**P.S. Sam gets pretty pissed in this chapter. I thought it was funny.**

PPOV(Paul)

"What the hell were the two of you thinking?!" Sam barked at us. After he chased Jared and I, he dragged us to his house. He put Jared in the living room and me in the kitchen, and started yelling at me, first. He had all the right. I can't believe I almost killed the one thing that meant the most to me. "First, you two almost kill each other! Then, you came two inches from ripping that girl's head off!"

"Alex.." I whispered.

"What?" he spatted at me.

"Her name is Alexis!" I yelled standing up from my seat. I was nose to nose with him. My anger got the best of me. I don't know why I'm so sensitive to anything about Alex, but I am. I hate that I don't have any self-control.

"Sit down, now." He ordered. I felt a little pain as I tried to resist. I couldn't disobey a direct orders, so I sat. "You let your anger take the best of you, Paul. You charged at your best friend over a girl."

"She's not just some girl. You know that, Sam." I said. "You didn't hear the things he was thinking about her."

"I'm not deaf, Paul!" he yelled. "I can't stop his thoughts, and neither can you. He's a guy, he imprinted on her, too."

"He's a pervert!" I yelled, not moving from my seat.

"You almost killed him!" he yelled back. "And her!"

I would have had a counter for that, but he bluntly told me that I almost killed her. I already knew that; he didn't have to tell me. I just stared at him.

His eyes went from pure rage to understanding and pity. "Look, I get it. I just need to know that you can control your anger and aren't going to do something you're going to regret."

"I would never hurt her." I said. There was no way I would be able to live with myself knowing I hurt her.

"You'll be surprised with what you could live with." He mumbled as he walked off to talk to Jared. I sat there thinking about what he said. _Did he really have that little faith in me? Did he not think I could control myself? Could I control myself? I would do everything in my power to._ I heard Sam yelling at Jared. I winced at the thought that he heard everything I said. I called my best friend a pervert. He's not a pervert, his thoughts may be a little bit perverted, but he was not a pervert.

"We need to visit the Cullens." Sam said, breaking me out of my trance. "Jared, Paul go get Quil and Embry from the bonfire."

They were right where Sam said. Before we could say one word, they were beside us, looking anxious. It was obvious that they were worried about Alex. I never understood why I haven't gotten in a fight with them over her. They didn't seem as intense about this imprint thing as I did.

Once we met up with Sam, we changed. In wolf form, we could run a lot faster. We made it to their house in less than five minutes. We changed quickly back to human form. Even in human form, I can smell Alex's wonderful scent through all the sickening leeches.

**I'm SO sorry this chapter's short!! It would have been WAY longer, but it's late, I have a headache, and I got a college project to finish! I promise I will have more chapters after this college project! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Guns, Love, and Nuns,**

**Eve1313**


End file.
